GTA: Glee Theft Auto
by Audrey J. Garbowsky
Summary: Un atraco a un banco, una traición. El deseo de venganza a veces te puede llevar hasta el amor. Quinn no quiere volver a confiar en nadie. Nunca. Pero sin embargo sabe que debe confiar en ella. AU. storyline GTA III. Faberry, Britana, Klaine. Side Quintana.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo:**

Los ruidos se acumulan en mi mente: la alarma, la gente chillando y los gritos de dolor del guarda de seguridad. No estaba en el plan dispararle a nadie pero, como de costumbre, a Santana los planes se la llevan floja. Se escucha un derrape a lo lejos y miramos por la cristalera del edificio: Puck ha llegado con el coche. Pero es un dos-plazas, ¿cómo coño vamos a caber cuatro en un dos-plazas?

Santana nos hace una señal a mí y a Matt, los tres nos dirigimos a la puerta de atrás para irnos ya de este maldito banco.

Después de echar la puerta abajo ellos se escapan por el callejón mientras yo me quedo pegándole un tiro a cada cámara de seguridad que veo. No só exactamente por qué, es una obsesión que tengo. Y de repente, otro ruido, un disparo. Por un momento pienso en la posibilidad de que Matt haya disparado a Santana y la sangre hierve por mis venas, pensar que él y Puck puedan tener pensado huir después de matarnos a mi chica y a mi me cabrea. Cargo mi escopeta y me dirijo donde se supone que estarán esos cabrones riéndose del cadáver de mi novia pero nada es como me lo espero y el cuerpo que encuentro muerto en el suelo es el de Matt, ahora San matara a Puck y nos largaremos juntas. O eso espero.

- Perdona, cariño soy una chica ambiciosa ¿y tu? - No puedo creerlo, pero allí esta ella apuntándome dispuesta a disparar, pero por favor, que no dispare. Dejo caer mi escopeta, esperando que sienta compasión, amor o algo. Pero es Santana, y no tiene sentimientos. Así que cuando siento esa bala perforándome cerca de la clavícula, todo lo que hago es caer de rodillas al suelo y mirarla con odio, con todo mi odio. - Tu eres tiempo perdido.

Intento ponerme en pie y recuperar mi escopeta para cargármelos a los dos, pero el dolor es demasiado fuerte y todo lo que soy capaz de hacer es afinar el oído y escuchar como su coche arranca y las sirenas de policía están cada vez más y más cerca. Me van a pillar, voy a ir a la cárcel y esos dos se largan a Miami o a Los Angeles a tomar el Sol mientras yo me pudro en chirona. Maldita sea, como pude confiar en ella. Por su culpa ahora todo esta oscuro, por su culpa ahora... creo que ahora ya no puedo más.

* * *

La furgoneta avanza a gran velocidad mientras siento como mi herida ya cicatrizada palpita lentamente, los policías que me rodean me miran con curiosidad, supongo que esperaban que confesase el paradero de Santana y Puck, pero ni siquiera yo se donde están. Y si lo supiera, no se lo diría ya que tengo pensado vengarme con mis propias manos. Pero por ahora me esperan más de 20 años entre rejas y, sin embargo, me siento extrañamente tranquila. Puedo imaginarme los titulares que saldrán en los diarios durante los próximos días: "Delincuente muda traicionada por su novia y su mejor amigo", "Atraco con asesinato al banco nacional, dos de los culpables consiguen huir traicionando a sus compañeros".

Traición, esta es la palabra que más resuena en mi cabeza. Confié ciegamente en Santana, en sus palabras, en nuestro amor y ella ha cogido esta confianza y, simplemente, la ha destrozado. Me ha utilizado y a pasado de mi para largarse con otro al que podrá manipular desde cero. Me lo advirtió Marley cuando la conocí, "tiene pinta de mala persona", pero claro, yo tuve que dejar a una chica ingenua que estaba loca por mi para largarme con una loca psicópata que no ha hecho más que meterme en líos.

Y aquí estoy ahora, en un furgón policial camino a una cárcel de máxima seguridad junto con cuatros polis y otros dos presos. Uno de ellos mira fijamente el suelo y su pelo pelirrojo le tapa sutilmente la cara. El otro chico parece unos cuantos años más joven que el pelirrojo, así que debe tener más o menos mi edad, sólo que el pelo rizado y descontrolado le da un cierto aspecto infantil, además su mirada vivaz es clavada a la de un niño. Y justo cuando veo que me sonríe me doy cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

- ¿Por qué hay una chica en un traslado a una prisión masculina? - Pregunta el chaval del pelo rizado, doy por supuesto que me a leído el pensamiento.

- Recortes en el presupuesto. - Uno de los guardias responde escuetamente y se rasca la nuca, parece nervioso.

- Pues vaya, entonces supongo que es un placer - el chico me ofrece sus manos esposadas para que se las estreche, le sigo el juego. Me esta cayendo bien. - Me llamo Blaine. Tu?

- Es muda. - el otro poli responde antes de que yo pueda hacer nada – y no intentes ligar con ella, es bollera.

- No tenia pensado hacerlo, pero por el desprecio en tu voz diría que tu si y te frustra saber que no hay posibilidades. - Sonrió de nuevo y veo como el chico me guiña el ojo. Si, definitivamente, me cae bien. Hace el gesto de levantarse para sentarse a mi lado pero, de golpe, el vehículo frena y todos perdemos el equilibro y terminamos en el suelo. Se escuchan disparos fuera y uno de los policías, el que estaba nervioso, coge al pelirrojo mientras el otro abre la puerta para ver que pasa. Otro disparo y vemos como el que había salido cae muerto.

- Vamos, Brad, ¡muévete! - el policía le chilla al preso mientas lo empuja dejándonos a Blaine y a mi en el furgón.

- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? - Blaine me mira confuso y yo encojo los hombros. - Bueno, ¿Nos vamos? - asiento y nos bajamos viendo el cuerpo de tres policías muertos y un coche alejándose a toda velocidad, dejándonos atrás a los cadáveres, a Blaine, a mi y a una especie de caja metálica. Blaine se acerca despacio observándola con curiosidad. Esta unos pequeños segundos analizándola mientras yo logro quitarme las esposas con una llave que he tomado prestada a uno de los muertos. - ¡Sube a la furgoneta y arranca, tenemos que largarnos de aquí! - le hago caso confusa y me dirijo a Brooklyn, sin saber muy bien que pasa. Cuando ya estamos saliendo del puente puedo ver por el retrovisor una explosión y, completamente acojonada, miro a Blaine que suspira y me vuelve a mirar sonriendo.

- Por los pelos, ¿eh? - coge la llave de las esposas que había dejado tirada por allí dentro y se desata - Tengo algo así como un apartamento en DUMBO, yo te guío. - Sigo todas y cada una de sus indicaciones y dejamos la furgoneta en el garaje le sigo adentro de ese pequeño local. Pequeño y ruinosos, lleno de cucarachas y de polvo. Pero bueno, supongo que es mejor que la cárcel. Veo que saca unos pantalones militares, unas Martens negras y una camiseta de tirantes negra. Me los ofrece y mientras yo me cambio el busca algo para ponerse. Después me ofrece una cazadora de cuero porque según él "hace frío". Una vez los dos nos hemos quitado esos uniformes color calabaza veo como se dirige hacía la puerta y me quedo mirándolo sin saber muy bien que se supone que pretende.

- Conozco a alguien que nos ofrecerá protección a cambio de un par de favores... ¿Te apuntas? - Le miro en silencio reconsiderando todos los pros y contras. No se si puedo confiar en él, de hecho, no quiero volver a confiar en nadie, pero por ahora no puedo hacer nada más, así que asiento y le sigo hacía donde sea que se dirija.

* * *

Llevamos varios minutos andando en completo silencio cuando nos paramos frente un club de striptease. Le miro incrédula, dejando que mi ceja se eleve sutilmente. El solo sonríe, niega y me murmura un "no es lo que piensas". El matón de la entrada le sonríe a Blaine y nos deja pasar sin problemas, pese a que el bar parece estar cerrado, ja que esta completamente vacío.

- Esa nueva mierda que hay en la ciudad, el SPANK. ¡Algún cabrón se dedica a vendérsela a mis chicas! - Oigo los gritos saliendo de lo que parece ser un despacho y me giro hacia Blaine sorprendida.

- Tranquila, es Rory. Un chico muy majo de la mafia irlandesa. - Volvemos a quedarnos en silencio escuchando los gritos del despacho. Remuevo cada rincón de mi memoria y entonces recuerdo a Santana contándome no se que de un timo a los irlandeses. Sonrió, caerle bien ha estos tipos podría llevarme hasta esa zorra.

- ¡Blaine! - veo acercarse a un chico castaño que abraza efusivamente a Blaine - ¿Pero a ti no te habían pillado?

- He tenido un pequeño golpe de suerte...

- Como sea, me alegro de verte. Además, tengo trabajo para ti. - Se separan pero el chico sigue apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Blaine.

- Perfecto, Rory. ¿Qué quieres que haga volar por los aires? - Blaine sigue sonriendo con inocencia mientras les observo y sigo todos los detalles de su conversación.

- Te lo cuento luego, ahora tengo que encontrar a alguien que se encargue de un maldito traficante...

- ¿Qué te parece ella? - Ambos se giran hacia mi y me siento un poco, solo un poco, intimidada.

- ¿Quinn Fabray? ¿Tu no eres la muda del atraco al banco? - Supongo que los titulares que me imaginaba han salido antes de los esperado. Sonrió y asiento suavemente mientra el se acerca y me estudia, observándome de arriba a abajo. - ¿Podemos confiar en ella? - lo mismo me pregunto yo. ¿Puedo confiar en ellos?

- Claro, ¿porqué no? - Sonrió de nuevo ante la inocencia de Blaine, Rory también lo hace.

- ¿Estarías dispuesta a matar? - veo como el irlandés se pone repentinamente serio, esperando una respuesta. Asiento, al fin y al cabo, no sería la primera vez. Y probablemente tampoco sea la última.


	2. Explosión macarra

**Explosión macarra:**

Observo a lo lejos a ese tío del que debo encargarme. Como bien me ha dicho Rory, se esconde cubriendo su cabeza con una capucha y mirando todo el rato al suelo. De vez en cuando veo que se le acerca alguien, hablan un rato, y intercambian algo que no puedo ver del todo bien. Supongo que es esa droga, SPANK. Rory tiene razón, la mayoría de las compradoras son mujeres, probablemente las que él llama "sus chicas".

Dejo pasar unas horas mientras él sigue haciendo sus negocios y yo lo vigilo desde lejos, hundida en mis pensamientos y recuerdos. Pienso en como conocí a Santana, aunque debería estar pensando en como matarla, aún siento ese cosquilleo en el estomago al recordar la primera vez que la vi. Por ese entonces ella tenia novia, una tal Kitty que tenia fama de imbatible en las carreras callejeras. Yo acababa de terminar el instituto y no sabía muy bien que hacer, había mandado una solicitud para entrar en Stanford y mi padre estaba realmente ilusionado con la idea. En cambio, a mi me daba bastante igual, al fin y al cabo, estudiar me apetecía tanto como seguir viviendo.

Pero cuando me tropecé con ella esas ansias suicidas se esfumaron de mi cuerpo, no sé muy bien porqué, sólo sé que ella estaba en algo así como una cita con su novia y yo estaba "celebrando" mi "prometedor y brillante futuro" con una cena en familia. La de vueltas que da la vida, mis padres pasaron de adorarme a odiarme por haberles humillado, al fin y al cabo, ¿que clase de buena familia conservadora deja a su hija ser lesbiana? Bueno, eso no es que les importara mucho, lo que les cabreo fue que por un "enamoramiento juvenil", como ellos lo llamaban, empezara a meterme de pleno en el mundo de la delincuencia. Algo que para mí era inevitable, ya que vivíamos en Los Angeles, si querían que fuese una maldita santa podríamos habernos mudado a una aldea Amish, o algo así.

Curiosamente, cuando tenia la vida perfecta y todo parecía ir bien y era excesivamente fácil no tenia ningún tipo de ganas de vivir. Sin embargo, cuando empece a meterme en peleas, carreras, drogas y noches descontroladas junto a Santana me sentía llena y satisfecha conmigo misma. Al principio me dio miedo, decepcionar a mis padres o hacerle daño a Marley me preocupaba, pero cuando veía a Santana en brazos de esa tía se me pasaba y sólo quería demostrarle que yo podía ser mucho mejor, o peor, o lo que ella quisiera.

Y todo este sentimiento surgió de la nada, al ver como insultaba a esos camareros torpes del restaurante. A pesar de que delante de mi familia disimule mi interés, cuando tuve ocasión investigue sobre donde podría encontrarla y con quien. Fue por ese motivo que empece a ir a carreras ilegales, para poder impresionarla. Aunque al principio todo lo que conseguí fueron un par de derrotas humillantes, gente riéndose de mi y ella observándome a lo lejos. Fue el día que gane mi primera carrera todo empezó a ir como yo quería. Santana se bajo del coche que compartía con Kitty y vino a verme al mio, subiéndose sin siquiera pedir permiso.

- Nunca antes nadie había podido ganar a Kitty, he de reconocer que me has impresionado. - Los nervios pudieron conmigo y no ni fui capaz de mirarla. - Pero no pareces el tipo de chica que participa en este tipo de cosas... - me ruborice aún más, si eso era posible, y me avergoncé de mi aspecto de chica buena – pero eso tiene arreglo, ¿te apetecería un cambio de look? Yo podría ayudarte con ello. - Nunca me había apetecido cambiar mi aspecto, me gustaban mis vestidos de angelito y mi pelo largo, rubio y bien peinado. Y aún así asentí, ilusionada con la idea de pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella.

Ese día volví a casa con ropa y peinado nuevos. Cosa que a mis padres no les hizo ni puta gracia, la cara de horror que pusieron al ver mi pelo corto teñido de lila nunca se me olvidara. Además de la discusión que tuve con mi madre, que no podía creer que me hubiera gastado dinero en ropa nueva que parecía vieja. La única que se alegro de mi nuevo aspecto fue Marley, mi novia, dijo que expresaba mi autentico yo y que se me veía más relajada. Lo que no le hizo tanta gracia fue que empezara ha tratar con Santana, y me advirtió. Sin embargo no le hice caso y seguí viéndola, yendo a carreras en las que conseguía el primer puesto y ganaba un dinero que gastaba esa misma noche en pastillas, nieve, vodka, apuestas y una habitación de hotel donde las dos nos dejábamos llevar hasta el amanecer.

Cuando por las mañanas volvía a casa me tocaba soportar una bronca de mis padres, y eso con resaca es de lo más jodido. Hubo una vez en que llegaron incluso a amenazarme con llevarme a un centro de desintoxicación o a un correccional, fue ese día en el que Santana decidió que teníamos que largarnos juntas lejos de L.A.. La seguí ciegamente y me fui sin despedirme de mis padres. Sólo le deje una carta de adiós a Marley, a quien le pedía que no me buscase y que me olvidase. A veces me pregunto como sería mi vida si siguiera junto a ella, es lo que se suele llamar una buena influencia; probablemente no estaría a punto de ir a matar a un traficante que se había dedicado a venderle drogas a unas chicas que son bailarinas de un mafioso irlandés amigo del chico con el que me he fugado del furgón que me llevaba a la cárcel por haber robado un banco. Probablemente sería una vida muy aburrida.

Veo que el chico empieza a recoger sus cosas así que decido volver al mundo terrenal y terminar con esto lo antes posible. Saco la navaja de bolsillo que me a regalado Rory, no quería que "me manchara las manos", un detalle muy amable de su parte. La escondo tras mi espalda mientras me acerco a él que se gira y me mira con curiosidad.

- Lo siento, preciosa, pero ya he cerrado. - me da la espalda para adentrarse en su coche y aprovecho el momento para cortarle el cuello. Rápidamente, sin ningún problema. Pienso que ha sido demasiado fácil y me subo a su vehículo, que ahora es mio, y me largo dejando el cuerpo de ese tío muerto en el suelo.

* * *

Rory sonríe al verme llegar con el coche y me hace unas señales para que aparque delante de su club. Cuando lo he hecho me hace otras señales para que baje la ventanilla.

- ¿Es el coche de ese cabrón? - se asoma y mira con curiosidad el interior del coche. Yo asiento, como de costumbre. - ¿Lo has matado? - Y de nuevo, vuelvo asentir. - Joder, nena. Eres genial. - Veo que se le cerca una chica vestida de un modo extraño. Supongo que es otra de sus chicas. - Oye, ¿puedes hacerme otro favor? - Me encojo de hombros, que yo sepa no tengo nada más que hacer. -¿Puedes llevar a Sugar hasta la casa de su cliente? - Miro a la chica, que esta retocándose el pintalabios en el retrovisor, y le abro la puerta para que entre. - Ella sabe donde debe ir, solo sigue sus instrucciones. - La chica se sienta y me sonríe, le devuelvo la sonrisa por simple compromiso y arranco el coche. - ¡Oye! - Rory me grita antes de que me ponga en marcha. - No intentes nada con ella, ¿vale? Esta completamente reservada para mi y su cliente especial. - Asiento por última vez preguntándome seriamente porque debería intentar algo con ella, no es mi tipo ni de cerca.

Seguimos el recorrido hasta llegar a casa del supuesto cliente mientras ella va soltando algunos comentarios realmente infantiles y baila. Creo que la especial aquí es ella. Se baja y llama al timbre de esa mansión, se queda en pie, esperando y dando saltitos hasta que un chico enorme le abre la puerta y le cede el paso. Se despide de mi con la mano y veo como desaparece, el chico se acerca a la ventanilla que no he subido en ningún momento.

- Tú eres Quinn, ¿no? - le miro, pero esta vez no asiento porque creo que voy a coger tortícolis. - Yo soy Finn. - me ofrece su mano y se la estrecho sin muchas ganas – Rory me ha llamado ahora y me ha dicho que eres eficaz, si algún día vas justa de pasta y quieres hacer algún trabajito, pasate por aquí. - se mete la mano y saca un billete de cien dolares que me ofrece. - Una propina, gracias a que la has llevado voy a divertirme. Nos vemos. - Se va mientras guardo el billete en uno de los bolsillos de la cazadora. Supongo que ahora debo volver con Rory.

* * *

Me levanto con algo de resaca y miro mi alrededor, estoy en la chabola de Blaine rodeada de cucarachas intentando recordar lo que hice anoche. Volví con Rory y me ofreció un poco de whisky para agradecerme el favor, hasta ahí lo recuerdo bien. Después conocí a una de las bailarinas y... ya esta, no recuerdo nada más. Que frustrante, además me va a estallar la cabeza y tengo hambre. Y esta puta casa no tiene ni aspirinas ni comida. Me pongo las manos en la cabeza y aprieto, intentando que no palpite tanto.

- Resaca, ¿eh? - me giro y veo a Blaine con un botellín de agua y una pastilla. No parece medicinal, pero mientras me quite esta sensación me la pela. - ¿Te lo pasaste bien anoche? - me encojo de hombros, y lo miro unos segundos fijamente. Me gustaría saber donde estuvo, pero no creo que se de mi incumbencia. Me tomo la pastilla y me termino el agua, después vuelvo a dejarme caer sobre la cama.

Blaine se tumba a mi lado y pasamos unos minutos en silencio, mirando al techo.

- ¿El coche que hay afuera es tuyo? - agito la mano, dándole a entender que más o menos. Gira la cabeza mientras yo sigo observando los bichitos que hay en el techo. - ¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo? - Asiento y me ayuda a levantarme. - ¿Te importa que yo conduzca? - niego y él se sienta en en lado del conductor mientras yo me acomodo en el del copiloto.

Estamos todo el viaje hacía el restaurante en completo silencio. Cierro los ojos y me quedo dormida y, como era de esperar tengo una pesadilla. El momento en el que la bala disparada por Santana entró en mi cuerpo a estado repitiéndose una vez tras otra, pero que se me aparezca mientras duermo es incomodo por que me despierta de golpe sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la cicatriz y una opresión en el pecho.

Nos paramos delante de un restaurante y Blaine me ofrece de nuevo su ayuda para caminar, me siento fatal. Entramos al restaurante y nos sentamos, Blaine pide comida para los dos y me mira con una sonrisa.

- Este es el restaurante de la madre de Kurt. - elevo mi ceja con curiosidad, ¿se supone que debo saber quien es Kurt? - Estuve con él anoche, es mi novio. - Sonrío, ya me parecía a mi que no era muy de ir detrás de chicas. Y bueno, Rory me lo medio-confirmo anoche cuando viendo bailar a sus chicas me dijo que a Blaine no le iba este rollo. Miro a mi alrededor, a ver si consigo descubrir al misterioso novio. - Hoy no esta, tiene algunos negocios que atender. - o Dios mio, eso ha sonado a que Kurt esta haciendo algo "mafioso". Me encanta la gente que hace "cosas mafiosas". Quizá por eso me quede tan prendada de Santana.

El camarero llega y nos sirve la comida. Muerta de hambre lo devoro sin pensar en que tengo a Blaine delante y cuando he terminado eructo con toda la calma, a veces soy un poco cerda. Blaine sonríe, como es habitual en él y me ofrece la servilleta.

- ¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas? - me encojo de hombros, no se muy bien que quiere saber pero no creo que sea algo muy personal - ¿De dónde eres? - le miro y sonrío, él se queda en silencio esperando mi respuesta. Pasan unos cuantos segundos hasta que se da cuenta de ese pequeño detalle – Ay, es verdad. No hablas... Entonces solo puedo hacer preguntas de sí o no. - Se queda unos minutos meditativo mientras yo me sirvo un vaso de agua y me lo bebo de un trago, pero esta vez no eructo. - ¿Eres nacida en Nueva York? - niego. - ¿Tienes más de veinticinco años? - niego de nuevo. - ¿Más de veinte? - asiento. - ¿Tienes algún titulo universitario? - niego. - ¿Has matado alguna vez? - asiento. - Bueno, ¿alguna vez antes de ayer? - asiento otra vez. - ¿Te apetece un café? - por tercera vez, asiento. Él hace un gesto al camarero y le pide dos cafés. - ¿Te gusta tu vida actual? - Me encojo de hombros. - ¿Te caigo bien? - sonrío y asiento. - Sí, es que soy un tío majo. ¿Tú eres una tía maja? - me quedo unos segundos pensativa, después asiento - Estoy conforme, ¿Te dolió que tu novia té traicionara? - me quedo quieta, no me esperaba esta pregunta. Siento que la cicatriz me palpita de nuevo y mis ojos se inundan lentamente en lágrimas. - Rectifico la pregunta, ¿Quieres vengarte? - asiento despacio, sigo sin ser capaz de recuperar la calma. - ¿Crees que me queda bien el pelo sin peinar? - le miro confusa y sorprendida, ¿a que demonios viene eso? - En serio, responde. Es que normalmente me lo peino con gomina, pero hoy no he tenido mucho tiempo. - Sonrío y siento que mi cuerpo vuelve a su estado habitual.

Se nota que intenta romper la tensión que él mismo a creado, así que me acerco y le miro la cara en distintos ángulos y jugueteo un poco con su pelo para terminar negando con cierta cara de desagrado. Él me mira con dramatismo y se intenta tapar la cabeza con la servilleta.

- Lo sabía. Tenemos que ir a comprar gomina... - se deja la servilleta en la cabeza y se pone en pie, saliendo del bar. Yo me quedo en mi sitio sorprendida, no es que me siente muy mal robar pero si es el restaurante de su suegra no me parece muy buena idea. Blaine vuelve a entrar al restaurante y ve como saco el billete de cien dolares que me dio Finn, él se sorprende y me coge la muñeca antes que deje el dinero sobre la mesa. - No hace falta, me invita Kurt. Pero, ¿de dónde has sacado tanta pasta? - me encojo de hombros, me guardo otra vez el billete y salimos del restaurante. Una vez en el coche Blaine, que aún sigue con la servilleta en la cabeza , se vuelve ha dar cuenta de ese detalle que siempre se le pasa por alto. - Cierto, pregunta de sí o no. ¿Te lo dio Rory? - Hago de nuevo el gesto de más o menos con mi mano mientras él pone en marcha el coche. - Hablando de Rory, después de ir a por gomina vamos a verlo. Gomina que vas a comprar tu, por cierto. Tu margen de beneficios es bastante más alto que el mio: un coche y cien dolares yo nos los consigo ni en un mes.

* * *

Observo como Blaine se hace unos últimos retoques antes de entrar al bar de Rory. Ahora que le veo con el pelo engominado me doy cuenta que debería haberle dicho que le quedaba bien antes, ahora lo veo realmente distinto. Se gira hacía mi con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ahora? - Yo, con una sutil mueca de asco, niego. - A ti nunca te parece nada bien, ¿verdad? - Se cabrea y sale del coche pegando un portazo. - Pues deberías saber que las mechas rojas con el pelo rubio y tu color de ojos no pegan. Estas, simplemente, horrible. Ho,ri,ble – Me bajo del coche y sonrío al oírle remarcar con tanta exageración las silabas, esta loco. Además, todo el mundo sabe que el pelo rojo sí me queda bien.

Entramos juntos al club, aunque Blaine se mantiene unos pasos por delante de mi, haciéndose el enfadado. Y digo haciéndose porque puedo ver como intenta reprimir una carcajada. Una vez dentro Rory se nos acerca con una cerveza para cada uno.

- Hola, preciosa. - me da un beso en la mejilla y yo me limito a sonreír – Blaine, me alegra que tu pelo vuelva a ser el de antes.

- ¿Ves, Quinn? Me queda bien.

- ¿A caso lo ha negado? - Blaine asiente indignado - ¿Y te lo dice ella? ¿Con ese pelo rojo y despeinado? - Abro los ojos sorprendida, ¿Qué demonios le pasa hoy a mi pelo? - Que malvada eres, Fabray. Que malvada... - Rory nos señala una mesa para que vayamos a sentarnos. Nos estamos unos segundos bebiendo en silencio, hasta que Rory apoya los codos en la mesa y se inclina hacía mi. - Pero eso es algo que me gusta de ti, ¿sabes? Ayer hiciste un gran trabajo, y hay otros hijos de puta de los que deberías encargarte. Se han estado metiendo conmigo y...

- ¿Seguimos hablando de peinados? - Blaine interrumpe hablando aparentemente en serio, pero supongo que sólo bromea.

- No, Blaine. No.

- Que pena, yo iba a recomendarte un nuevo corte...

- Mi pelo esta perfectamente. - Rory se lo peina hacía atrás y mira mal a Blaine. Sé lo que se siente, yo también estaba muy orgullosa de mi pelo hasta que Blaine abrió la boca. - Y yo estoy hablando de algo mucho más serio: unos tipos han estado pagando a chicas para que ofrecieran sus servicios en el aparcamiento trasero de mi local a precio de coste. He perdido clientes por su culpa.

- ¿Quieres que Quinn se los cargue uno por uno? - Blaine se pone repentinamente serio y mira preocupado a Rory. - Eso podría ser muy peligroso para ella. - me quedo unos momentos paralizada, ¿porqué se preocupa por mi?

- Lo sé, por eso tu vas a ayudarla. Esos tipos suelen venir en una furgoneta verde que dejan aparcada un par de calles más abajo. Sólo tienes que encontrar el modo de hacer tu magia... - Blaine sonríe y se gira hacia mi ilusionado.

- ¡Vamos a trabajar juntos! - pone su puño para que lo choque con el mio, le sigo el juego. - Va a ser genial, así veras mis trucos.

- ¿No los ha visto antes? - Rory hace una señal a una de las chicas y esta se dirige a su despacho, Blaine niega.

- Sólo nos conocemos desde hace un par de días, no ha habido tiempo. - a mí me empieza a matar la curiosidad y me impaciento un poco, ¿qué trucos tendrá Blaine? Sólo espero que no estén relacionados con tintes y cortes de pelo.

- Bueno, tengo unos regalos para vosotros. - la chica que había ido al despacho le da dos cajas, una grande y una bastante más pequeña. Rory le da la grande a Blaine y a mi me ofrece la otra. La abro esperando encontrarme bombones o algo así, pero me sorprendo al ver una Desert Eagle. Es, posiblemente, una de las mejores pistolas que se pueden conseguir en Nueva York. Le sonrío a Rory mientras veo como Blaine lo abraza, a él también le debe haber gustado el regalo.

- Eres genial, Rory. Genial. Me llevo esto a a casa para preparar el espectáculo de esta noche. - Blaine se pone en pie y se va con la caja bajo el brazo. Yo acaricio suavemente mi nueva arma sin atreverme a sacarla de su caja.

- Te la regalo para que vayas más protegida, nunca se sabe cuando puede serte útil. - Rory se mueve junto a la silla hasta sentarse a mi lado. - Supongo que ya sabes como se usa... - asiento y el sonríe. - Esta totalmente cargada, y también he puesto un par de cartuchos más. Cuando se te termine la munición dímelo y yo te conseguiré más, no creo que a ti te sea muy fácil dado que te busca la policía. - saco la arma y me la guardo entre mi cintura y el pantalón. Las municiones me las guardo en uno de los bolsillos de la cazadora. - Confío en que la uses con cuidado, ya sabes... no me dispares a mi, ni a Blaine. - le miro en plan "¿en serio?, pero si me muero de ganas de matarle después de lo que ha hecho por mi...", completamente sarcástico. - Hablando de Blaine, tienes que encargarte de unos asuntos con él, ¿recuerdas? - me pongo en pie y salgo del club dispuesta a cumplir con mi "deber".

* * *

- ¿Estas enfadada por que me he llevado el coche? - Blaine se gira al verme entrar en nuestra pequeña chabola, yo me tumbo en la cama y niego. ¿Porqué iba a enfadarme? - ¿Qué te a regalado Rory? - Saco mi nueva pistola y le apunto en broma a la cabeza. Él pone las manos en alto. - No quería venir andando, no volveré a hacerlo. Pero no me mates, por favor. - Vuelvo a guardar la arma y sonrío, me encantan los prontos dramáticos de este chico.

Durante unos minutos veo como guarda un montón de herramientas y objetos en una mochila, al terminar me hace una seña y los dos nos dirigimos hacía el coche.

- Conduce tú mientras te cuento mi plan... - Me subo al coche y lo pongo en marcha dirigiéndonos hacía donde debe estar la furgoneta de esos tíos. - Voy a trucar con un par de cosillas su furgoneta, tú les distraerás en el parking para asegurarte que no vienen, cuando me veas aparecer por allí tendrás que hacer algo para que se larguen todos a la furgo. Los detalles te los dejo a ti. - Blaine coge el pote de gomina que hemos dejado allí antes y se pone un poco más. Yo lo miro con desagrado. - No digas nada, es mi pelo y lo trato como quiero. Cuando se vayan los seguiremos disimuladamente, y después verás mi magia... - conduzco pensando en como voy a distraer a esos tíos, Blaine guarda de nuevo el pote de gomina y me mira con curiosidad. - ¿Te has teñido nunca el pelo de otro color que no sea rojo? - Asiento y él me mira completamente sorprendido. - ¿De qué color? - Dejo pasar unos segundos de silencio - Pregunta de sí o no, siempre se me olvida... ¿Lila? ¿Verde? ¿Azul? ¿Castaño? - Asiento a todos y él se queda boquiabierto. - Qué horror, probablemente el único que te quede mínimamente bien sea el rojo. Y mira que no te queda nada bien. -ruedo los ojos y aparco delante del callejón dónde se puede ver la furgoneta de los tíos. - Bueno, voy a hacer mi parte, ve tú a por la tuya. - Se baja del coche y yo me dirijo hacía el club de Rory sin mucha prisa, pensando en que, definitivamente, ha llegado el momento de quitarme este color rojo del pelo.

Llevo un par de minutos viendo a los tíos que están haciendo sus negocios detrás del club. Sinceramente, no me extraña que estén sacando dinero, sus chicas están bastante más buenas que las de Rory. Decido vigilarlos de cerca pero no involucrarme hasta que vea que Blaine llegue al parking, a no ser que alguno de ellos intente marcharse. Cosa que, desgraciadamente, pasa un par de minutos más tarde y decido actuar sin pensar en un plan ni nada, improvisando.

Me acerco y cojo a uno de los chicos del cuello desde atrás sacando mi Desert Eagle apuntándole en la cabeza. Todos me miran asustados y preocupados y empiezan a tirar dinero al suelo suplicándome que no le haga daño. Me estoy así durante un buen rato hasta que veo asomar la cabeza engominada de Blaine, entonces empujo al tío que estaba en mis brazos y sigo apuntándolo haciéndoles señales con la cabeza para que se vayan, ellos me hacen caso y huyen corriendo completamente acojonados.

Maricas. Pero no maricas en plan Blaine sino maricas en plan tío gallina al que no me importaría pegarle un tiro, como Puck.

Recojo rápido toda la pasta que han dejado por el suelo y me uno a Blaine para seguirlos disimuladamente. Mientras vamos detrás suyo Blaine me mira con cierta mueca de reproche. Supongo que piensa que podría haberlos distraído menos agresivamente, pero total, van a morir. No creo que importe mucho así que sólo me encojo de hombros. Además, los chicos parecían dispuestos a volver al parking hasta que han visto que les estaba siguiendo, así que mi método puede habernos ahorrado tiempo. Una vez todos están dentro de su furgoneta Blaine me coge de la muñeca para alejarme de ellos unos cuantos metros. Al principio me pregunto por qué pero una vez su vehículo arranca lo entiendo todo.

La explosión me sorprende tanto a mi como a los pocos viandantes que hay por la zona. Blaine solo sonríe y susurra un "tachán". Ahorra entiendo cual es su "magia", mejor que el típico truco de sacar un conejo de un sombrero de copa. Estamos unos minutos allí, observando la llamas, hasta que llegan la policía y los bomberos.

- ¿Nos vamos? No me gusta el olor a barbacoa... - le miro algo impactada tras el comentario y le cojo del brazo para dirigirnos hacía nuestro poco acogedor hogar. - ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana? - Niego mientras pienso en que podría ir a ver al gigante del otro día para que me diera algún "recado" - ¿Qué te parece si te tiño el pelo de rosa?, creo que te quedará mejor...

* * *

NA: Gracias por dedicar una pequeña parte de vuestro tiempo a leer esto. Es la primera vez que publico algo, así que no estoy muy segura de como pueda estar saliendo. Acepto cualquier tipo de crítica, incluso si están relacionadas con las faltas de ortografía (me lo leo y releo varias veces pero siempre se me cuelan). De nuevo, gracias y hasta el próximo jueves.


	3. Chinos en Chinatown

**Chinos en Chinatown:**

Sonrío al ver mi reflejo. Definitivamente, las mechas rosas me quedan mucho mejor. Salgo del coche y llamo al timbre de la casa del gigantón que no aparece hasta que han pasado un par de minutos, justo cuando estoy a punto de marcharme creyendo que no esta.

- ¡Quinn! - parece emocionado de verme e incluso llega a abrazarme – Estás cambiada, ¿Te has hecho algo en el pelo? - asiento y el sonríe – Pues te queda bien, ¿Por qué has venido? - miro alrededor y elevo mi ceja esperando que haga memoria. - Ah, es cierto. Trabajo... pasa. - se aparta de la puerta y me deja paso, me hace una señal para que le seguía.

Una vez hemos llegado a una sala de estar se sienta en un sofá y me hace otro gesto para que me siente junto a él, lo hago pero manteniendome a cierta distancia. Observo en una milésima la decoración de toda esa casa y llego a una conclusión rápida: caro, todo es muy caro. Parece bastante obvio que Finn tiene mucha pasta.

- ¿Sabes a lo que me dedico? - viendo con quien se relaciona, no es muy difícil de adivinar. - Bueno no necesitas saberlo. ¿Sabes qué es el SPANK? - pienso unos segundos hasta recordarlo, la droga esa que vendía el tipo al que me cargue. Pero Finn no me deja responder. - Bueno, eso tampoco necesitas saberlo. Sólo necesitas saber que es un negocio sucio que se mete con el mio. Ya he oído que te encargaste de uno de los tipos que se dedicaba a esto, pero hay otro que lo hace a escala más grande. Un tipo chino que esta por el barrio chino rodeado de otros chinos de la china que forman parte de toda la mafia china. - me quedo sorprendida, que demonios me acaba de decir de unos chino de la china, chino... estoy confundida. - Bueno, eso tampoco necesitas saberlo, solo tienes que saber que es un chino gordo que suele llevar traje. Lo encontrarás en un puesto de fideos que hay por el norte de Chinatown, no creo que haya muchos chinos gordos por allí... - le miro incrédula, ¿cómo no va ha haber chinos en Chinatown?, gordos y flacos, Chinatown esta llena de chinos y de puestos de fideos chinos, por algo es el puto barrio chino. - Y bueno, se llama Leeng Choo, o Chong Lee, o Chun Lee, o Bruce Lee...- sí, claro. Y también Jackie Chan. ¿Este tío es tonto o qué? - Bueno, algo así. Total, que te lo cargas, me llevas alguna prueba de que te lo has cargado, y yo te pago. ¿Cuánto pides? - dado que me va a ser más difícil encontrar a ese tío que encontrar a Wally y que Finn tiene dinero, levanto todos los dedos de una palma de mi mano. Él sonríe. - Quinientos, está bien, me saldrá más barato de lo que... - Se calla de golpe al verme negando. - No me jodas, ¡¿Cinco de los grandes?!, solo te pido que te cargues a un tío, a Rory se lo hiciste gratis. Te lo dejo por mil. - Niego y me pongo en pie, no voy a regatear. - Vale, pero más te vale hacer bien el trabajo. - se me acerca y me ofrece su mano para que se la estreche, como si esto fuera algún negocio realmente formal, le ignoro y le doy unas palmaditas en la mejilla luego me largo de esa casa. Me espera un día chungo buscando ese chino en Chinatown, pero sólo con pensar en que me gastare los cinco-mil me relajo, conseguir darme una ducha sin cucarachas alrededor y tener algo de ropa nueva después de no haberme quitado la que llevo en los últimos tres días será un autentico placer.

* * *

Llevo siete horas, siete. Y no he encontrado ni la más mínima pista del chino al que busco. No quiero sonar racista ni nada, pero joder, todos son iguales... Y he visto a muchos gordos, parece ser que la obesidad en América no es cosa solo de americanos. En resumen, estoy agotada y no creo que llegue a encontrar nunca al chino gordo traficante. Supongo que no va ha haber ducha sin cucarachas, que decepción.

Me siento en un puesto de fideos, uno de los muchos que hay, y le hago una señal al encargado. Me sirve y yo le pago, como y le pido otros. Y así varias veces hasta que siento que mi barriga ya no ruge furiosa y hambrienta. Cuando estoy pensando en irme ya a casa del gigantón a informarle del fracaso de mi misión veo como empiezan a aparecer un montón de hombres trajeados que se acercan hacia el puesto, el encargado se pone realmente nervioso al ver como de en medio de todos esos tipos sale otro más gordo y con traje que se sienta junto a mi.

Por un momento pienso que puede ser el que estoy buscando pero hay un pequeño detalle que no me encaja: su peinado. Tiene el pelo completamente rapado salvo por un pequeño mechón recogido en una coleta, que tiene en la parte trasera, teñido de verde. Supongo que Finn me habría dado ese dato para identificar a mi objetivo, no creo que haya muchos chinos gordos con traje que encima lleven ese peinado. Aún estando casi segura que no es a quien busco me quedo sentada a su lado y pido otros fideos para disimular, pero antes de servirme a mi atiende al gordo.

- ¿En que puedo servirle, señor Lee? - Lee... ¿ese no era uno de los apellidos que me ha dado Finn? Bueno, supongo que es un apellido común, pero es una coincidencia más. Espero a que me sirvan mis fideos y siento como el supuesto señor Lee me mira fijamente, cuando me giro para verle me sonríe y eleva sus cejas coquetamente. Por dentro estoy muerta de asco pero por fuera decido seguirle el juego y le guiño el ojo. Mientras comemos, sigue intentando ligar conmigo y discute de vez en cuando con los hombres que le rodean pero no consigo entender gran cosa porque hablan en otro idioma, chino supongo. Dado que me miran de vez en cuando llego a la conclusión de que hablan de mi y hay algún momento en que me parecen que nombran el SPANK, pero no estoy muy segura. De lo único que estoy segura es de que el encargado tiene miedo y de que el chino del peinado raro es cada vez más directo con sus métodos ligoteo.

- ¿Quieres divertirte un rato, preciosa? - veo como roza sin ningún disimulo mi muslo mientras una limusina aparca justo enfrente de mi. Durante unos segundos manejo mis opciones, este tío es cada vez más sospechoso pero solo pensar en donde esta su mano me vienen ganas de vomitar aún que son cinco-mil dolares... Vale, voy a arriesgarme, asiento y él sonríe de nuevo. Paga su consumición y la mía y se dirige a la limusina. Antes de que pueda seguirlo el encargado del puesto me coge del brazo y me mira preocupado.

- No lo hagas chica, es peligroso. Las Triadas son peligrosas. - le aparto su mano de mi brazo y le sonrío, no creo que sea de su incumbencia pero le agradezco que se preocupe por mi. Después, una vez estoy dentro de la limu, empiezo a darle vueltas a lo que me ha dicho... Las Triadas, ¿eso no es la mafia china?. Lee se acerca mi y pasa su brazo por mis hombros después se pone a olisquear mi cabeza.

- Me gusta tu pelo... - sí, a mi también. Blaine hizo un gran trabajo. Ahora que lo pienso, si él viera las pintas de este tío se arrancaría los ojos. - Me llamo Chong Lee, puedes llamarme Chong. Te preguntaría a ti, pero no creo que haya nombre que haga justicia a tu belleza... - Le miro con una sonrisa completamente hipócrita, ahora ya estoy convencida de que es el que estoy buscando. El imbécil de Finn podría haberme descrito su peinado o haberme dicho que sus frases para ligar dan pena - Nos están llevando a un lugar donde podamos estar solos. Vamos a pasarlo bien. - se va hacía un minibar. Yo miro mientras por la ventana trasera de la limu. Y una polla vamos a estar solos, hay dos coches negros siguiéndonos, supongo que son sus matones.

El tipo vuelve a acercarse a mi y me ofrece una bebida que por si acaso no llego ni a probar. Esta un rato intentando coquetear conmigo mientras la limusina acaba saliendo de la ciudad y adentrándose en unas obras abandonadas seguida por los otros dos otros coches. Si debo cargármelo será mejor que no haya nadie alrededor, pero no creo que pueda librarme de sus guardaespaldas, tendré que matarlos a ellos también.

Empiezo a trazar un plan en mi cabeza para evitar que la cosa se me vaya de las manos pero Chong me interrumpe intentado besarme, le aparto de un empujón y él cabreado vuelve a intentarlo. Cuando ve que me niego por segunda vez me coge del cuello y vuelve a dirigir su asquerosa boca hacía mis labios. Rápidamente saco mi Desert Eagle y le vuelo la cabeza. Su sangre y puede que parte de sus sesos me salpican en la cara, pero esto me parece menos desagradable que lo que podría haber supuesto besarle.

La limusina frena de golpe, me agarro con fuerza a la puerta para no caer rodando, una vez el vehículo esta completamente quieto puedo ver como la ventanilla que conecta con la cabina del conductor se abre y asoma el cañón de lo que creo que es una Uzi. Prefiero no esperar a que me maten y me bajo rápido de la limusina, escondiéndome detrás de un montón de vigas apiladas mientras oigo los disparos rápidos de la Uzi y el derrape de los otros dos coches.

Todo lo que estaba planeando se a ido a tomar por culo, ahora estoy metida en medio de un tiroteo. Y a mí no se me dan nada bien los tiroteos. Empiezo a respirar alterada y nerviosa, cierro los ojos con fuerza y intento calmarme. ¿Cómo coño voy a apuntar si me tiembla tanto el pulso? Me van a matar, joder. Me van a matar.

No es la primera vez que me meto en un lío así, pero es la primera vez que tengo que superarlo sola. Oigo diversos pasos y disparos, empiezo a notar como las balas se clavan en el otro lado de las vigas y yo sigo siendo incapaz de mantener la pistola minimamente firme. Voy a morir como no me tranquilice y lo sé, a si que por unos segundos cierro los ojos e intento recordar como logre sobrevivir a mi primer tiroteo.

Fue con Santana en Las Vegas, después de lograr trucar la ruleta de un casino gracias a Puckerman conseguimos ganar bastantes fichas. Pero cuando los de seguridad empezaron a sospechar intentaron llevarnos con ellos. Nos negamos y una cosa llevo a otra hasta que Santana cabreada saco su arma y se cargo a un par de guardas. Puckerman desapareció al oír los disparos y, aunque más tarde dijo que se lo había llevado la oleada de gente huyendo, nos dejo claro que era un cobarde. De hecho, lo sigue siendo, ya que cuando planeamos el golpe al banco se negó completamente a participar y dijo que el conseguiría el coche, pero puede que eso lo planeara con Santana. Volviendo a lo de Las Vegas, los guardas empezaron a aparecer por todas partes y San cogió la arma de uno de los muertos y luego se escondió conmigo detrás de una mesa de blackjack. Allí me entrego la pistola que acababa de conseguir y, intentando hacer que mi miedo y mi inseguridad desaparecieran, me besó suavemente la frente.

- Escuchame bien, cariño. Si queremos salir de aquí tenemos que ir cargándonos a los guardas hasta llegar a la puerta. Sé que estas asustada, pero no va a ser muy difícil. Lo que te voy a decir ahora tienes que recordarlo para siempre, ¿vale? - yo asentí y me abrace un poco a ella mientras escuchaba algunos disparos. - Punto uno, no te lo tomes muy enserio porque te pondrás nerviosa, piensa que es como un video-juego. Punto dos, quedate siempre a cubierto y no asomes mucho la cabeza al disparar. Punto tres, si has de correr, hazlo agachada, rápido y en zigzag. ¿Entendido? - Volví a asentir y vi como se asomaba para disparar unas cuantas veces más, después volvió a colocarse como antes y recargo su pistola. - Dispara cuando notes que están recargando sus armas y apunta a la cabeza. - uno de los guardas se acerco por el lado que no nos cubría de la mesa pero antes que pudiera hacer nada Santana le disparo justo encima del ojo izquierdo – Por último, no pienses, actúa. Las balas son más rápidas que cualquier cerebro.

Esa noche maté por primera vez. Y sé que esta mal decirlo pero me sentí realmente viva, hasta ese momento "sólo" había robado y me había metido en alguna pelea, pero nunca hasta la muerte. Matar a esos seguratas me lleno de adrenalina, o tal vez fue hacerlo junto a Santana, todo lo que hacía junto a ella me sentaba extrañamente bien. Y, aunque ahora la odie después de lo que me ha hecho, pensar en sus labios en mi frente sigue relajándome. Además, me dio algunos consejos útiles. Consejos que ahora mismo debo aplicar.

Espero a que los disparos de esos tipos cesen un poco y me asomo con cuidado por arriba de la viga, apuntando con mi Desert Eagle sin saber muy bien hacía donde disparar. Veo el pie de uno de ellos asomando detrás de uno de los coches y apunto hacia donde doy por supuesto que aparecerá su cabeza. No voy desencaminada, ya que esta asoma unos segundos después, actuó rápido y veo como su cuerpo cae muerto. Uno menos. Repito el mismo procedimiento localizando a unos cuantos más de esos tíos hasta que dejo de oír cualquier tipo de disparo. Entonces corro rápido hasta llegar a la limusina otra vez, dónde intento hacerme con algún tipo de prueba de que me he cargado a Chong Lee. Todo lo que se me ocurre es llevarme la coleta así que saco mi navaja y corto de un golpe seco, después guardo navaja y mechón en mi bolsillo y vuelvo a coger mi pistola. Justo cuando estoy saliendo de la limusina veo aparecer a otro chino más tras de esta y disparo sin contemplaciones. No creo que queden muchos más, por no decir ninguno, pero por si acaso me subo a uno de los coches que, gracias a dios, tiene la llave puesta y me largo de allí lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Acabo de llegar a casa de Finn pero aún no me bajo del coche, tengo que tranquilizarme ya que sigo temblando. Apoyo la cabeza sobre el volante y sin querer se me escapan algunas lágrimas que se mezclan con la sangre que aún tengo por la cara. Definitivamente, estar en un tiroteo sin Santana no tiene ninguna gracia.

Pasan unos minutos y oigo unos pasos que se acercan al coche, pero no les hago mucho caso hasta que escucho como pican a la ventana.

- ¿Quinn? - levanto la cabeza y veo a Blaine mirándome preocupado, abro la puerta del coche y me saca de este de un tirón. - ¿Qué haces con un coche de estos? ¿Sabes que son los que utilizan las Triadas? - me alejo de él y me dirijo a la puerta de la casa de Finn, dando unos golpes sin tener en cuenta el timbre. - Dime que no te has metido en un lío haciéndole un favor a Hudson, ¿No sabes qué este tío está loco?

- Cuidado con lo que dices, Blaine. - la puerta se abre y veo al gigantón que me mira con una sonrisa, mientras Blaine se mantiene a cierta distancia mirándole con mala cara. - Has tardado mucho y por las pintas que llevas la cosa no ha sido fácil. ¿Te lo has cargado? - Saco el mechón de pelo de mi bolsillo y se lo ofrezco. Él lo coge y lo mira con curiosidad.- Sí, definitivamente esto es suyo. ¿No té parece estúpido qué alguien se tiña el pelo de un color tan horrible? - le miro arqueando una ceja, él tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta. - No te ofendas, Quinn, ya te he dicho que a ti te queda bien... - Blaine se había acercado despacio y ahora miraba preocupado el mechón verde

- ¿Has enviado a Quinn a matar a Chong Lee? - Parece histérico, pero Finn no le da mucha importancia y me entrega mi pago. Un fajo de billetes que, después de contarlos, estoy segura que contienen mis merecidos cinco-mil dolares.

- Bueno, ya te buscaré si vuelvo a tener algún trabajo para ti. Y tu, Blaine, deja de mirarme así si no quieres que te pegue una paliza. - el gigante cierra la puerta de un portazo mientras yo guardo los billetes en mi cazadora. Blaine se me acerca preocupado y analiza la sangre que hay en mis mejillas.

- Por favor, dime que no es tuya... - yo niego intentando limpiarla con la palma de mi mano, pero solo consigo ensuciarme más. - ¿No de "no es mía" o no de "no, es mía"? Da igual, será mejor que te lleve a casa y te des una ducha. - le señalo el coche mientras el empieza a llevarme a rastras hacía nuestra chabola. - Mejor lo dejamos aquí, si alguien lo ve que lo relacione con Hudson y no con nosotros.

* * *

Estoy sentada junto a Rory en el restaurante de la suegra de Blaine. Este se a encargado de que me duchara y me ha dejado algo para vestirme, como el día que nos conocimos sólo que esta vez incluso me ha prestado la ropa interior. Sigo llevando las Marteens y la cazadora, pero ahora mis pantalones militares y la camiseta de tirantes son unos pitillos rojos y un polo negro que me van algo anchos. Además de que llevo calzoncillos y no llevo sujetador, cosa que resulta curiosamente cómoda. Blaine entra al restaurante y se sienta con nosotros, Rory no tarda ni un segundo en atacarle.

- ¿Por qué demonios nos reunimos aquí? Sabes que no me siento cómodo en esta zona e Manhattan. Pequeña Italia no esta hecha para irlandeses, y tampoco para alemanes. ¿Sé puede saber porque motivo tu novio intenta hacer creer qué es italiano?, es como Schuester, intentando hacer creer al mundo que nació en el viejo continente. ¿Quien coño se tragaría algo así?...

- Para empezar - Blaine se sienta tranquilamente y interrumpe el monólogo de Rory – la madre de Kurt es italiana y su apellido de soltera es Cipriani, de aquí el nombre del restaurante. Que el padre fuera alemán es otra cosa. En segundo lugar, nunca compares a Kurt con William, son dos personas completamente distintas y los sabes. En último lugar, Quinn a matado a Chong Lee. - Rory se gira y me mira horrorizado.

- ¿Por qué coño lo has hecho? - yo me quedo algo impactada. ¿Por qué a todo el mundo parece preocuparle tanto que haya matado a ese tío?

- Hudson se lo a encargado... y Quinn no parece ser consciente de lo que ha hecho. - He ganado cinco-mil dolares, eso es lo que he hecho. No hace falta exagerar.

- Yo se lo contare. - un chico con un peinado similar al de Rory pero algo más alto y afeminado se sienta al lado de Blaine y justo enfrente de mi. - Pero antes empecemos por el principio. Hace unos treinta años un chico de Ohio tomó posesión del más alto cargo de la mejor familia de la mafia neoyorquina asesinando al que hasta entonces era el don, Salvatore Leone. El chico, al que llamaremos Will, básicamente porque se llama así, se encargo de eliminar a otros miembros importantes de la organización como era, por ejemplo, mi abuelo Toni Cipriani. - o sea que este es Kurt, pues hace buena pareja con Blaine... - Desde entonces Will ha sido el _Capi di tutti capi_ de la mafia italiana en Nueva York, y se ha encargado de enemistar a todas las familias entre ellas, además de conseguir que estas se lleven mal con todas las otras organizaciones de la ciudad. Triadas, Yakuza, el Cartel Colombiano... - al oír este último nombre presto toda mi atención, ya que Santana formaba parte importante de este. - Vamos, que ahora no tiene ninguna organización a favor. Excepto por los irlandeses, que no se pueden acabar de considerar una mafia. - Rory se levanta indignado pero Blaine consigue que se calme y vuelva a sentarse en su sitio. - Como iba diciendo, los italianos se han quedado solos. Así que Will se esta encargando de provocar peleas entre todas las otras organizaciones para que no vayan a por él. Para hacerlo ha usado a sus dos esbirros, a los que hace llamar _Sottocapo_ y _Consigliere _para que se crean más importantes uno de ellos es Finn Hudson. Él no es consciente de que solo es una marioneta y se cree muy poderoso, al hacerte matar a Lee lo que ha conseguido es que te cargues a uno de los integrantes más rico y peligroso de las Triadas. Cosa que va a provocar que toda esta organización investigue hasta saber quien lo ha hecho, y cuando lo sepan no pararan hasta matare. Y, al tener tu amistad con Rory, también irán a por los irlandeses. Will debe haber provocado todo esto para librarse de vosotros. - Esto último lo dice mirando a Rory, que tiene los ojos perdidos por encima de la mesa y los puños completamente cerrados, llegando a temblar de rabia. - En resumen, la has liado parda, chica. - ahora empiezo a entenderlo. No solo he conseguido ganar cinco-mil dolares, si no que puede que haya condenado a Rory. Una lágrima se escapa sin querer de mis ojos, la he cagado.

- Pero puede que no lleguen a descubrir que lo hizo Quinn, ya que los mato a todos así que no hay testigos. Además, dejamos el coche delante de casa de Hudson, así que puede que lo culpen directamente a él y no vayan a por nosotros. - todos nos relajamos al oír a Blaine, con su optimismo característico y su sonrisa tranquilizadora. Puede que tenga razón, puede que yo no sea un desastre con patas. - Así que por ahora, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es tomar una buena cena y luego saldremos a tomar algo y terminaremos bien el día.

- Me encanta que siempre pienses en verde, por eso te quiero tanto. - Kurt se acerca a Blaine y le da un pequeño beso en los labios, Rory me mira con una sonrisa y me acaricia el hombro, dándome a entender que no me guarda ningún rencor y que todo sigue igual que antes. - Por cierto, Quinn. Yo soy Kurt, encantado de conocerte. Y más si vistes la ropa de mi chico, te queda fenomenal.

* * *

Me tumbo en la cama de la habitación de hotel que he alquilado hace un par de horas, estoy completamente desnuda ya que me acabo de duchar, con agua caliente y sin cucarachas, uno de los mayores placeres de la vida.

Me quedo unos segundos allí tirada mientras observo las bolsas llenas de ropa nueva que he dejado al suelo junto al sofá. Ropa, como diría mi madre, nueva que parece vieja. Le he devuelto toda su ropa a Blaine, excepto la cazadora y las Marteens que el mismo me ha dicho que me regalaba. Suspiro, aparte de estar agotada, los últimos días han estado cargados de emociones.

Después de salir de marcha Kurt, antes de llevarse a Blaine a su casa, se me acerco y me hablo por primera vez a solas en toda la noche.

- Siento haber sido demasiado duro contigo... - me encogí de hombros dándole a entender que da igual. - No creo que te vayan a encontrar con facilidad, pero tampoco creía que fueran a atrapar a Blaine y casi se lo llevan a la cárcel. Es una suerte que este conmigo ahora. - vi como se ponía algo melancólico y algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. - Bueno, lo que yo quería decirte es otra cosa - se seco las lágrimas con el puño y me mira de nuevo a los ojos. - Puede que solo sea una casualidad, pero ya sabes que estas no son muy frecuentes en nuestro mundillo. Ante todo quiero que mantengas la calma y antes de intentar nada lo hables con Blaine o con Rory, o incluso conmigo, ¿entendido? - asentí, impaciente por saber que es lo que quería decirme. - El otro esbirro de William, vive en esta dirección. - me dio un pequeño papel que guarde rápidamente en mis bolsillos – su nombre...

Observo el papel que me dio hace un par de noches Kurt, colocado sutilmente encima de la mesilla de noche, aún no he decidido que hacer. Por eso me he tomado unos días de reflexión que he pasado de compras y buscando una habitación de hotel que pudiera permitirme durante cierto tiempo, ya que Blaine esta pasando unos días con Kurt y no me gusta tener por única compañía a las cucarachas. Ahora tengo esta pequeña habitación de un modesto pero confortable hotel de tres estrellas, un montón de ropa por estrenar y sigo sin decidirme sobre que hacer. Sin embargo, la curiosidad me esta matando: ¿Quién demonios es Jake Puckerman?


	4. Schuester ha convocado una reunión

**Schuester ha convocado una reunión:  
**

Es la quinta vez que paso por delante de ese bloque de pisos. Sigo sin saber muy bien que hacer, y siento una mezcla de miedo, ansias, curiosidad y odio al pensar en conocer a algún familiar de Puck. Aunque en todo el tiempo que he estado observando no he visto a nadie que se parezca a él, o al menos no físicamente. Supongo que mi mente me la esta jugando ya que solo pienso en ver a alguien con cresta y no creo que la madre de Puck, por ejemplo, lleve cresta.

- Te pedí que lo hablaras con alguien... - me giro asustada al oír la voz de Kurt tras de mi – lo dije por tu bien, pero tienes derecho a hacer lo que te dé la gana. - niego y sigo andando alejándome del piso dónde debe vivir ese tal Jake. Kurt me sigue un rato en silencio. - ¿Te he asustado? - me encojo de hombros y él me sigue unos segundos más. - Quinn, por favor, escuchame. - me apoyo de espalda en la pared y le hago una señal con la cabeza, esperando que hable y diga lo que sea que quiere decir rápido. - Sé muy bien lo que es querer vengarse. Y por eso mismo te hablo desde la experiencia. Actuar antes de tiempo puede provocar que pierdas a alguien. - le miró con el ceño fruncido, ¿de quién demonios querrá vengarse él? ¿y a quién debe haber perdido? No entiendo nada. - No te voy a dar más detalles, no por ahora. Pero si lo que quieres es llegar a esa tal Lopez no puedes plantarte delante de Jake en plan: "eh tú, un cabrón que creo que es familiar tuyo me traicionó, o me dices donde esta o te mato." - ruedo los ojos y sigo andando, ¿en serio se cree que soy tan estúpida cómo para hacer algo así?

Kurt se pone a mí misma altura y me acompaña todo el camino sin volver a decir nada. Supongo que se ha dado cuenta de que no iba a hacer nada, no aún. Así que se debe sentir un poco imbécil por haberme soltado ese discursito. Una vez he llegado a la boca del metro me paro y le miro unos segundos, ¿va a acompañarme hasta la puerta del hotel?

- Tengo malas noticias... - Pongo los ojos en blanco, ¿porqué no lo suelta todo de golpe? Antes de hablar me coge del brazo y me aleja hasta un lugar más vacío, una vez allí me mira con preocupación. - Las Triadas sospechan que Finn tiene algo que ver con la muerte Chong Lee. Están todos preocupados, por no decir que están cagados de miedo. Esta noche hay una reunión en casa de Schuester, van a discutir que hacer con este tema, y sospecho que la solución que van a encontrar es culparos a ti y a Rory... - se calla unos segundos para coger aire y yo me quedo con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo, creo que estoy empezando a preocuparme. - No es que sea mi asunto, pero Blaine y Rory son amigos desde que eran niños, y si Rory muere Blaine llora. Y como vea llorar a Blaine por tu culpa me voy a cabrear bastante. Total, que esta noche vas a venir conmigo a la cena y vas a arreglar el embrollo que has montado.

Pesé a que no termina de gustarme la idea, asiento. No voy a dejar que Rory pague por algo que yo he hecho, además de que si me llevo bien con ese tal Shuester puedo conseguir alguna buena excusa para hablar con Jake. Kurt se despide y me dice que me pasará a buscar hacía las nueve, yo me limito a asentir de nuevo, estoy demasiado perdida en mis pensamientos como para hacerle mucho caso más.

* * *

La lluvia cae sobre las calles de Manhattan mientras Finn conduce el 4x4 del modo más estúpido y temerario posible. Rory, que se ha empeñado en acompañarme a la cena, curiosea su smartpone como si nada y el único que parece sentir la velocidad, las curvas y los derrapes mal hechos es Kurt que intenta mantener la compostura cuando en realidad debe estar pensando en abrir la ventanilla y echar hasta su primera papilla.

Yo me limito a acomodarme en mi asiento y mirar mi vestimenta, ¿debería haberme puesto traje? Todos lo llevan menos yo, pero los trajes de chica son horribles y tampoco es plan de ir con un vestido de noche. Vamos, es una cena con un Don de la mafia, no la gala de los Oscar. Y si al señor "mira lo poderoso que soy" Shuester no le gusta, que no mire.

- William tiene muchas ganas de conocerte. - Finn se gira con su sonrisa tonta hacía mí olvidándose de la carretera. - Le gusto mucho lo que hiciste con Tong Lee... - Ya estamos, es Chong, ¿cómo coño se le puede olvidar un nombre tan sencillo? Y además, ¿cómo puede ser tan hipócrita? Si lo que me dijo Kurt es cierto, no creo que Shuester tenga ningún interés en conocerme.

- Finn, por favor, mira hacía delante. - Kurt le interrumpe aflojándose un poco la corbata y respirando exageradamente. Finn obedece con el ceño fruncido y sentándose bien de nuevo.

- Bueno, como ya he dicho, Will esta ansioso por conocerte, pero no entiendo por qué vienes junto al irlandés este. - Rory guarda su móvil y mira con rabia a Finn antes de empezar a gritar.

- Claro, el irlandés no puede ir a una reunión entre italianos. Por qué tú eres muy italiano, ¿verdad? Y Will también, nacido y criado en la mismísima Toscana, no te jode. ¡Sólo soys un par de impostores oportunistas! - Finn suelta sin más el volante y se gira intentando golpear a Rory, el coche frena de golpe.

- ¡No tienes huevos a volver a decir eso! ¡No te atrevas a meterte otra vez con Will! - Finn se pasa a la parte de atrás y coge a Rory del cuello de la camisa, elevándolo y acercándolo hacía él. Podría matarte aquí, ahora mismo.

- ¿Tú? ¿Mancharte las manos? Lo máximo que serías capaz de hacer es pagar a Quinn para que haga tu trabajo, maldito cobarde. - Rory se mantiene firme sin defenderse y me mira de vez en cuando. Mientras, Finn sigue insultándolo a gritos y yo saco mi navaja, dispuesta a cargarme de una vez por todas a este maldito incordio gigante.

- ¡Basta! - el agudo chillido de Kurt me hace reaccionar rápido y escondo de nuevo el cuchillo. Finn suelta a Rory y se gira hacía mi confuso, como si yo hubiera gritado. Pobre estúpido... - Dejadlo ya. Finn: Rory viene porque Quinn quiere que venga. - Kurt termina de regañar a Finn, que vuelve a sentarse en su sitio refunfuñando. Después parece que vaya a dirigirse a Rory, pero este hace una señal con la mano, dando a entender que no hace falta.

El coche vuelve a ponerse en marcha mientras Finn sigue murmurando insultos y amenazas. Rory me mira con una sonrisa y me ofrece el móvil, en el que parece haber escrito algo: "pronto nos libraremos de él, gracias por haber intentado protegerme". Borro lo que ha escrito y escribo una duda que me esta carcomiendo "¿Por qué lo odias?". Le devuelvo su smartphone y pasan unos segundos mientras el lee y escribe. Kurt nos mira con curiosidad por el retrovisor pero no dice nada, probablemente porque le estén volviendo a venir nauseas. "¿A parte de que siempre se mete con Blaine y que se cree muy importante sin ser nada? Por Sugar, odio que siempre que me pide alguna chica pregunte por Sugar." Leo rápido el mensaje y le miro con cariño, para después acariciarle el hombro. Ahora veo como algunas piezas empiezan a encajar, Rory esta colgado de Sugar, por algún motivo que prefiero no entender, y el cabrón de Finn debe estar intentando robársela o algo así. Cada segundo que pasa lo odio un poco más.

Aparcamos delante de una gran casa, ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de como hemos llegado, pero debemos haber cruzado un bosque ya que todo lo que rodea esa mansión son arboles. Todos se bajan del 4x4 y les sigo mientras observo mi alrededor sorprendida. Este sitio, así de noche, podría servir para grabar una peli de terror.

Hudson llama al timbre y otro hombre con traje le abre la puerta, parece el típico guardaespaldas y ni siquiera abre la boca. Nos deja pasar y una vez estamos todos dentro cierra la puerta, después empieza a caminar por ese gran recibidor hasta que se adentra en un salón decorado muy elegantemente. En él se encuentran otros cinco guarda espaldas, situados detrás del sofá donde esta un tipo con traje, el pelo rizado y más engominado que Blaine y una mirada de superioridad que hacen que te entren ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en toda la jeta.

Finn se acerca a él y se sienta a su lado, Kurt también va hacía él pero en lugar de sentarse le coge la mano y le da un sutil beso, para luego sentarse en uno de los tres sillones que hay situados justo delante del sofá. Rory y yo nos quedamos de pie, desafiantes. El tipo ese, que debe ser Schuester , nos mira fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera pensando algo muy importante, luego nos hace una señal con mano para que ocupemos los dos sillones restantes. Una vez todos estamos sentados, Shuester se incorpora un poco en su sitio y me mira con curiosidad.

- Tú eres Fabray, ¿verdad? - asiento sin desviar la mirada. - Hiciste un buen trabajo con Chong Lee, pero ahora tenemos un pequeño problema. No sé si lo sabrás, pero las Triadas mantienen una gran rivalidad con nosotros, y el asesinato de Lee se lo han tomado como una declaración de guerra...

- ¿Y por qué se lo cuentas a ella? - Rory le interrumpe intentando defenderme – Quinn sólo cumplió con las ordenes de Hudson, si alguien debe solucionar este asunto es él. - Finn abre la boca para continuar con la pelea que han dejado a medias en el coche, pero Will le hace una señal para que se mantenga calmado.

- Repito, Fabray hizo un gran trabajo. Podría volver a hacerlo. Pero no entiendo en que te incluye eso a ti, ¿por qué has venido, Rory? -

- Quien conecto a Finn con Quinn fue Rory, además de que ella no puede hablar y él la representa. -Kurt se explica por nosotros y Rory asiente dándole la razón, Shuester los mira con una mueca extraña antes de continuar hablando.

- Entonces, tú - señala a Rory - como eres el representante de Quinn, o algo así... Dime, ¿cómo demonios vais a solucionar todo lo que esta pasando?

- ¿Y qué esta pasando? - Rory le pregunta desinteresado – Mi vida sigue igual que antes, y por lo que sé las Triadas no tienen ningún interés en meterse con mi negocio, ni los de O'Toole y McReary... Así que este tema no tiene nada que ver con los irlandeses, y Quinn es una de las nuestras, así que no creo que quieran meterse con ella tampoco. - Rory me mira transmitiéndome su apoyo y yo le sonrío sintiéndome halagada, no esperaba que me considerase parte de su grupo tan rápido.

- ¿Tan pronto la consideras parte de tú organización? Por eso nunca conseguiréis un buen puesto entre las bandas neoyorquinas... - Will se acomoda en el sofá y le susurra un par de cosas a Finn, que suelta una risotada exagerada. Rory les mira con desprecio, esta claro que se están burlando de él en su cara. Si no fuera por los guardaespaldas les daría un par de hostias para que se les pasara la tontería. - Y volviendo al tema, puede que esos chinos no estén interesados en meterse con vosotros ahora, por el simple hecho de que sólo un estúpido os consideraría una amenaza. Pero si se enteran de que "uno de los vuestros" - Finn deja ir otra carcajada ante el modo de hablar despectivo de William - a matado a uno de los suyos, ni los McReary ni los O'Toole y mucho menos vosotros dos llegareis al próximo San Patricio. Así que más os vale colaborar con nosotros si no queréis que las Triadas se enteren de algún modo de que Lee fue asesinado por tu querida chica muda.

- ¿Colaborar en qué? - Rory sigue con su posado impetuoso aunque se le nota que cada vez siente menos confianza en si mismo y la situación, empieza a tener miedo.

- Una guerra entre nosotros y esos chinos va a empezar, y ya sabéis que no se nos da muy bien luchar. Vais a trabajar como nuestros mercenarios... - Rory parece dispuesto a protestar pero Schuester sigue hablando – Sé que no tenéis un buen acceso a armas ni nada por el estilo, así que Kurt os llevara hasta casa de Artie, nuestro proveedor personal y podréis conseguir lo que queráis para terminar con todos y cada uno de esos malditos orientales. - Shuester les hace una señal a los guardaespaldas que se acercan hacía nosotros amenazantes – Ahora, largaos.

Rory, Kurt y yo empezamos a andar siguiendo el camino contrario de antes, en silencio y meditativos. Justo cuando estamos llegando a la puerta, una chica aparece de la nada y le toca el hombro a Kurt, que se gira y la abraza con fuerza. Rory sigue andando pero yo, por algún motivo, no puedo dejar de observar a esa preciosidad.

Bajita, morena y de piernas infinitas. No puedo ver su cara porque esta está hundida en el cuello de Kurt, pero puedo imaginar que debe ser perfecta. Una vez deja de abrazar a Kurt se gira con el rostro empapado en lagrimas y me ve a mí, devorándola con la mirada. Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapa y yo le respondo con una igual. Anda unos cuantos metros alejándose de nosotros, secándose las lagrimas y mirándome de reojo. Es, definitivamente, guapísima, y me ha dejado con la boca abierta.  
Kurt, que también debe haber llorado, me golpea el hombro y me empuja hacía fuera de la casa. Una vez en el exterior cerramos la puerta y Rory le ofrece un pañuelo a Kurt que lo acepta y usa para secarse cuidadosamente las lágrimas.

- ¿Pedimos Taxi o vamos andando? - Rory habla mientras nos adentramos lentamente en ese oscuro bosque. Yo me encojo de hombros, aún con mi mente en esa chica, y Kurt espera a terminar de limpiar sus ojos antes de responder.

- Mejor taxi, necesito un abrazo de Blaine urgentemente.

* * *

Una tienda de antigüedades, con sus estatuitas, lamparas, joyas, cuadros y, incluso, un piano. Vamos, una tienda de antigüedades llena de eso, antigüedades. Bonito, ¿verdad?. Pues más bonito es lo que hay en el sótano de esta tienda. No, no es un almacén, o tal vez sí. Pero no es un almacén de antigüedades, sino que es un almacén de armas, las hay por todas partes. Las estatuitas, lamparas, joyas, cuadros y el piano del piso superior pasan a soer todo tipo de cuchillos, un montón de pistolas distintas, varias cajas llenas de granadas, alguna ametralladoras y un bazooka. Junto con la chica de antes, este sótano es la cosa más increíble que he visto en mi vida. Y se me debe notar en la cara por que oigo algunas risas tras de mí.

- Creí que habías acabado con todas tus reservas de baba en casa de Schuester ... - Rory me sonríe e intenta acercarse a mí para limpiarme la barbilla con un gesto divertido.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Blaine me mira con curiosidad, ya que debe ser la décima vez que hablamos de lo sucedido en casa de Will y el empieza a arrepentirse de no haber ido.

- Quinn a quedado completamente "emberryzada"... - Kurt me golpe con su hombro en el mio mientras Blaine me mira boquiabierto. Y de golpe sin verlo venir empiezo a escuchar bromas picantes y molestas de todos los chicos allí presentes. Pesé que a mí también me hacen gracia, me gustaría mantener un mínimo de mi dignidad y me giro enfada para alejarme unos cuantos metros con la cabeza en alto, intentando hacer una salida triunfal. Pero, desgraciadamente, resbalo sin motivo aparente y termino por el suelo.

- Ten cuidado, chica. Otra caída como esa y acabaras igual que yo. - un chico en silla de ruedas sale del ascensor que nos a dado acceso al sótano. - Soy Artie, supongo que tu eres Quinn. - asiento mientras me levanto y miro fulminante a todos los demás que siguen riéndose, a ver si consigo callarlos. - Que te diera las llaves no significa que puedas entrar cuando quieras. - Artie le habla a Kurt que a parado de reír secamente junto con los otros dos y ahora empiezan a comportarse de un modo un poco más serio.

- Te he llamado antes de venir, pero no has contestado... - Kurt se justifica, Artie le dice que no importa y la discusión termina ahí. En cambio, las burlas de los otros dos siguen aunque ahora en voz más baja.

- Bueno, ya es suficiente por hoy. - Rory interrumpe sus chistes con Blaine para volver al tema - por lo que yo sé, la base de las Triadas se encuentra en una fábrica de conservas en Queens, ¿no? - Rory mira a Kurt y él asiente dándole la razón. - Si tan tocados están por la muerte de Chong Lee harán una reunión allí a la cual irán todos los jefecillos. Sólo tenemos que descubrir cuando se reunirán y los tendremos servidos en bandeja de plata para acabar con ellos.

- Buen plan, salvo por un pequeño detalle - Kurt le interrumpe mientras curiosea un subfusil – ¿cómo vamos a saber cuando se van a reunir?

- La Yakuza, - tanto Artie como Kurt miran a Rory horrorizados, Blaine solo mira la arma que tiene en manos su novio y yo escucho en silencio. - conozco a uno de sus miembros, Mike. Ya me ha dicho que están tan interesados como nosotros en acabar con las Triadas, ya que están hartos de la especie de relación fraternal que tienen.

- Ni hablar – Kurt interrumpe otra vez dejándole el subfusil a Blaine, que me apunta en broma – para Shuester, la Yakuza y las Triadas son igual de horribles.

- El no tiene porque saberlo, y es nuestra única opción. Nosotros cuatro solos no conseguiremos nada. Por muy buenas que sean las armas de Artie, muy explosivas que sean las bombas de Blaine, muy fría que sea Quinn o muy italiano que seas tú... - Rory se acerca a Kurt que se muerde el labio frustrado – Es nuestra única opción.

- No me gusta. - Kurt le vuelve a quitar la arma a Blaine – los japoneses, los chinos... todos los orientales en general, no son de fiar – apunta con la arma a la cabeza de Rory – te disparan cuando les das la espalda.

- Curioso – Rory baja el cañón con una de sus manos mirando desafiante a Kurt - me recuerda a ciertos falsos italianos...

- ¡Parad! - Blaine interrumpe antes de que su novio tenga tiempo de responder – No es momento para vuestras discusiones tontas... Schuester quiere que acabemos con las Triadas, no ha puesto más condiciones, así que usaremos la idea de Rory. - me acerco junto a Artie donde están Blaine, que ha tomado el liderazgo repentinamente, y los otros dos. - Este es el plan: Rory, habla con ese tal Mike y descubre cuando es la reunión. Quinn, tú iras a robar un camión de la compañía Nyamang, creo que es el nombre falso de la fabrica, ¿cierto? - Kurt y Rory asienten - Vale, por último los que quedamos me ayudareis a preparar lo que vamos a meter en el camión, ¿hecho? - Todos asentimos y Rory se marcha rápido, intento seguirlo pero antes de que pueda hacerlo Blaine me detiene sujetándome por los hombros. - Ten cuidado, ¿vale Quinn?, sólo tienes que robar un camión, no tienes porque liarte a tiros con nadie. - asiento y le acaricio el pelo con cariño intentando agradecerle su preocupación, pero me arrepiento al notar mis dedos pegajosos. Debería haberlo abrazado. Miro mi mano y después a él con una mueca de asco, él sonríe. - No dejare de ponerme gomina. Ahora, ve a por ese maldito camión.

* * *

NA: Como siempre, perdón por las faltas y gracias por dedicar vuestro tiempo a leer mi historia. En especial, gracias a hazel85 y a Noraa E.M.. Muchísimas gracias por ser los únicos lectores de los que tengo constancia , si intento seguir con este proyecto es por que sé que vosotros, muy probablemente, lo leeréis.

A el resto, si es que existís, ¿podríais dar alguna señal de vida? (eso suena mucho más borde de lo que debería) Decidme que os parece y si no comentáis porque no os gusta y no queréis decírmelo, hacedlo igualmente. Prefiero saber que alguien a leído lo que he escrito y considera que es una mierda (perdón por la palabra) que creer que casi nadie lo lee. Nunca me ha gustado la gente que mendiga reviews y odio hacerlo yo, pero estando en el lugar del escritor es cuando te das cuenta de que son realmente importantes. (Como propósito de año nuevo voy a comentar todas esas historia que he leído, a ver si hay buen karma)

Por último, siento haberme saltado una semana en la actualización pero es que estaba muy preocupada por el supuesto fin del mundo. Nah, es broma pero es que no tengo una excusa mejor. Quería arreglarlo con un capitulo el doble largo pero creo que incluso me ha salido más corto (pero equilibro con la nota de autor larga). Así que para compensarlo de verdad prometo que en el próximo capitulo habrá la primera "conversación" Quinn-Rachel.

Hasta el próximo jueves y felices fiestas.


End file.
